User talk:Soul Warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sarafan85438 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Baziel (Talk) 21:35, February 27, 2013 Re: Chat Hi Soul Warrior, I hope I'm not interrupting a private conversation, but I've noticed your post on the talk page of User Sarafan85438 and I'm wondering if this was meant to be directed somewhere more useful, like an admin or something? I ask because Sarafan85438 has only 11 edits and relatively little influence (at least compared to admins like myself who have made upwards of 20,000 and can actually change the features around). So just a quick pointer - user talk pages are essentially for messages (and conversations) going directly to that user - they don't really work the same way as the 'wall' and 'comments' formats that have been implemented in their place on newer Wikia wikis. Unless you were actually directly trying to contact Sarafan85438, he'll get notified and might be slightly confused as to why you're asking him. ;-) Now that's out of the way, let's get to your suggestion (and I apologise in advance for the sort-of lengthy reply) Okay, whilst I accept that at the current time, the Legacy of Kain series doesn't have so many instant chat options beyond Facebook groups and the like, it does have several active forums like Nosgothic Realm and Eidos Forums and I think you'll find that here we might be a little resistant to this sort of change. Essentially there are a whole raft of "social, social, social!" developments handed down by Wikia within the last few years have not been universally popular and there's a feeling among many old heads that whilst it encourages more user interaction, it also detracts from the basic encyclopaedic nature of the site...and there were dark times not so long ago (that haven't completely receded) when experienced wiki users were 'forking' sites and leaving the Wikia network in droves because of it. Now I'm not completely against turning the chat rooms and the other newer options on, but there would need to be some consensus that those options were wanted, would be used, and most crucially would not mean extra work for us, or dilution of the basic principles of the site. At the moment we can get upwards of 5000 visitors a day, but it's rare that anyone other than myself and one other admin actually contributes anything: we have contributed a huge amount of our time to improving this place as a resource and I for one would be mortified if rather than writing new content and filling in our vast amounts of blank pages, I had to spend my time moderating a chat-room - time is tight enough as it is. Plus, potentially turning on the chat rooms means a flood of new users, all focused on... well... inane chatter rather than research and writing... and believe me, there's nothing more irritating than when you're writing an important essay and someone on FB won't let you get on with it because they want to know the minute details of your favourite colours ;-) Having said that, I do feel that while you'll get opposition from us in the short-term over work-load and quality, I do kind of feel that if there is a new game, features like this may become demanded and almost inevitable. However, to implement them properly, we need more actual editors prepared to 'get known', write bits, lend a hand in many aspects of the site, build up their (good) edit counts and ultimately help us in looking after this place. Potentially, I wouldn't mind turning the feature on temporarily as an experiment to see how it goes, but I might need a bit more discussion and some other opinions about it first, and as I say I don't think that we'd particularly want to spend our time policing it. Baziel (talk) 03:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ''-click (talk) to go to my talk page where you can reply to this message'' No need to apologise at all, I appreciate the suggestion. I'm gonna get onto the other admin and see what he thinks about it.Baziel (talk) 00:40, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : Hello again Mr Soul Warrior. We've had a quick discussion about this and despite the general objections to social (mentioned above) there is no great opposition to opening the chat options, so they have now been turned on for a 'trial period'... and to be honest, unless there are major issues of some kind, then it looks like something that might well be here to stay. The 'Live Chat' and 'Join the Chat' links should now appear on most pages on the right rail and I'm assuming that the 'chat' option should appear on the top-menu along with the cache refresh in about 8 hours or so. I'll fiddle with adding links in other places later and may well notify the main LoK forums and stuff in the next few days, so keep you eyes peeled. Once again, thank-you for the suggestion, much obliged.Baziel (talk) 22:48, March 5, 2013 (UTC)